Lara and Uncle Bruce
by pesterhopper
Summary: Lara spends some time with her godfather Uncle Bruce.


Batman was perched on a rooftop overlooking the Gotham dockyards. An informant of his sent a message that a shipment of plutonium is coming in from an eastern european country.

As he was looking through his scope, he feels a gust of wind and then he hears the flutter of a cape. "Hiya, Uncle Bruce! Can I hang out with you?" says an eager Lara Antiope Kent.

"How do you like my costume, Uncle Bruce? Aleka and I made it," says the proud sixteen year old as she hovers in the air. The raven haired girl with piercing blue eyes was dressed in a blue costume with the House of El symbol intertwined with Wonder Woman's double wings on her chest, a red skirt over shorts and silver bracers on her forearms, an homage to her Kryptonian and Amazon heritage.

"Where is Superman and Wonder Woman? Don't you have to babysit Jon and Tom? And where's Aleka?" Batman asks in his raspy voice.

"Mom and Dad are in Paris. Something about a meeting with the E.U. Jon and Tom are with Grandma Hippolyta in Themyscira and Aleka's on a date. So I decided I could hang out with you. Maybe you could use my help beating up some bad guys," Lara replies.

"I don't need help," says Batman.

"You don't have to be so grumpy, Uncle Bruce," she says as she smiles at Batman.

"Shhh! The deal is about to go down!" Batman says.

Two men approach each other from different sides of the dockyard. One man is carrying a briefcase. The other man is followed by two other men carrying a small crate. As the men were going through with the exhange, the Batman jumps over the ledge and shoots a line from his grapple gun.

Batman lands in between the men and quickly incapacitates them with swift blows to pressure points on their heads and chest. The men crumple to the ground unconscious. As Batman went about to secure the men's arms and legs. He was blindsided by a punch by Solomon Grundy. Batman flew twenty feet away before hitting the wall of a warehouse.

Seeing Batman slumped against the wall, Lara swoops down infront of him. "Uncle Bruce are you alright?" she whispers to him. Batman answers with a grunt.

"Little girl go home or I'll break your bones," says Solomon Grundy in his zombie drone.

"Little girl! I'll show you!" Lara shouts as she hits Solomon Grundy with a vicious uppercut. The force of the blow throws Solomon Grundy through the walls of an old warehouse.

"Uncle Bruce wake up!" Lara says as she shakes Batman awake.

"Lara behind you," Batman warns Lara.

Lara turns around and delivers a combination of punches to Solomon Grundy's head and body. She grabs Solomon Grundy by the neck as she uses her knees to hit his ribs. For the coup de grace she gives him a roundhouse kick to the head. Solomon Grundy slumps to the ground unconscious. Lara goes on to secure Solomon Grundy's arms with a steel beam for the GCPD.

Batman can only sit and watch in amazement. He could only smile as his goddaughter gave a supervillain a severe asskicking.

"Are you okay Uncle Bruce? You got me worried." Lara says deeply concerned for her godfather.

"Yes. Yes I am. Just a few bruises. I'll live," says Batman as he winces in pain.

"I think I'll take you home Uncle Bruce. You look pretty beat up," says Lara.

"No, I can go home by myself," Batman says as he turns to leave but falls to his knees a few feet away.

Lara scans Batman's body and gasps, "You've got broken ribs Uncle Bruce! I'll get you to the Watchtower."

Before Batman could protest, Lara says, "Come on, Uncle Bruce. I promise I won't tell Mom and Dad."

Lara puts Batman's arm over her shoulder and stands him up and uses Batman's communicator to contact the Watchtower. She says into the communicator, "This is Lara Antiope Kent. Batman is injured. Beam us up."

Upon arrival at the Watchtower, Lara quickly flies Batman to the infirmary. She lays Batman carefully on a bed and says, "You're safe now Uncle Bruce. Get well soon." Lara kisses his forehead.

Dr. Light enters the infirmary and says, "Oh my, Lara is that you? You've grown so fast! I love the costume!"

"Auntie Kimi! I'm glad you like it. Aleka and I made it," says Lara as she embraces Dr. Light.

Lara helped Dr. Light examine and administer to Batman. After a half hour, she bade Dr. Light farewell as Lara had to get home before her curfew. "I have to go, Auntie Kimi. Mom and Dad are pretty strict about my curfew, and I still have class tomorrow," Lara says as she gives Dr. Light an embrace.

"See you soon, Lara. Don't worry about your Uncle Bruce. I'll take good care of him," says Dr. Light returning the embrace.

Lara flew to the teleporters. She set the coordinates to their home in Smallville. Before she could teleport home, Robin calls out to her. "Thank you for bringing my father to the Watchtower. I'm Damian. Damian Wayne. I believe we haven't met before," Robin says as he removes his mask and offers his hand in friendship.

Lara shakes Robin's hand saying, "I'm Lara. Lara Antiope Kent."

"I hope to see you again, Lara," replies Damian.

"I would like that. See you soon, Damian," Lara says, her cheeks flushed as she beams out of the Watchtower.


End file.
